How We Meet
by DPshadow
Summary: this is my ideal of how Kaito and Akito meet. rated T for safely


Declaimer: I do not own Air Gear I only own this ideal of what could of happened  
Pairings: none  
warnings: some laungue  
characters: Kaito, Lind, and Akito

i'm posting it as 'T' just to be safe

'thinking'  
"talking"

How We Meet  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kaito stared into the test-tube as the building fell apart around him. In the test-tube there was a small child, he couldn't tell if it was female or male because of the foggy purple substance that surrounded the child. Kaito walked closer to the table that the test-tube was attacked to, getting a closer look at the child. He noticed that the kid was about five years old and had almost shoulder length ocean blue hair. Kaito looked toward the table and saw five rows of buttons, then two big buttons, one circular and the other rectangular, then five more rows of buttons. Above those buttons was a sign that read 'Brain Charger'. Kaito's eyes widen, "So you're the Brain Charger, odd, I didn't actually think you'd be a human…or a kid for that matter." Kaito looked around the table once more and spotted a clip-board. He picked it up and read over the title, "Brain Charger, A.K.A Lind, so that's your name." Kaito put the clip-board down and looked back up at the child only to jump back a little when he saw the child looking right back at him. The eyes were gold but instead of a pupil it had a weird design. The design of the eye was two crosses with one set at a forty-five degree angle and overlaid over the other. The child was very lovely. The eyes slide close again.

Kaito stared for a second before deciding that he had to get the child out of here. He looked at the table and the first button to catch his eye was the big red button in the middle. And with out a second thought he pressed it.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP DANGER DANGER ROOM WILL EXPLODED IN 30 SECONDS, BEGIN COUNT DOWN! 30, 29, 28…'

'Shit, who the hell makes a destructive button right there?!' Kaito thought as he started to press all the buttons trying to get the child out safely. The count down was still going, '23, 22, 21, 20…' "Shit!" he shouted pressing buttons faster. He stopped thou looking at the only button he has not pressed. It was right above the red destructive button and it was the only rectangular button there. It was a deep blue color which made it almost hidden by the bluish/greenish color of the table. '16, 15, 14…' Kaito pressed the button with out a second thought hopping it doesn't blow the kid up.

Finally the world seemed to be on his side as the test-tube opened and the liquid came spilling out. Kaito quickly grabbed the notes and taking them from the clip board and stuffing them into his pocket throwing the clip-board else where. He reached for the child but then realized that the child was hooked to four wires, one on each limb. '10, 9, 8…' Kaito looked around and saw some broken glass, he rushed over and grabbed a piece cutting his hand a little. He rushed back over to the kid and cut him lose watching out for sparks as they flew at him. He grabbed the child once freed and ran out of the building as fast as he could. The count down ended '3, 2, 1, KABOOM!' as Kaito just managed to get out in time as the building exploded around him. Kaito literally went flying to the ground holding the child close to him as to not hurt the child.

Kaito looked down at the child, "You're one lucky bastard, I hope you know that." His men rushed over to him and helped him up. Kaito stood up holding the child close to him. His men looked at the child but Kaito waved them off. Kaito walked over to his modified hummer, one of his men opened the door for him since he was holding the child. He climbed in and walked over to the table, he set the child down on the seat before taking a step back and exclaiming the child.

The first thing he noticed was that the child was a boy not a girl like he had first assumed. He also noticed that the boy was not hurt from what he could tell. Kaito sighed and grabbed a blanket for the boy and wrapped him up before he brought him to the front with him. He set the small boy in the passenger seat before sitting in the driver seat. He phoned his men using his radio and told them they were done for the day. After he did that he started his modified hummer and drove off. He came to a resting place and parked turning off the modified hummer. He looked over at the boy then he remembered about the info on the boy he had shoved into his pocket and pulled it out.

He started to read it but only one think caught his attention, "Exhibition seems to be exhibiting a double personality disorder, we have decided to call the other personal Akito since the exhibition has an older brother named Wanijima Kaito." Kaito dropped the information in shock. 'Wait this is my little brother who my parents told me had died during birth!' Kaito looked at the boy. "So it was true, my parents really did give you away." He picked up the papers and leafed through them until he found a birth certificate. It said Lind's/Akito's date of birth, his parent signages were on it, even his brother's prints were on it, but there was no name at all. He leafed though it again and saw info on his parents and himself.

He read more and found out that Lind is the one he had met before because of the symbol on his eyes, Akito would be the one with out any symbols. The boy stirred next to him and Kaito shoved the paper work back into his pocket as he looked at the boy. The boy's eye's opened to reveal no symbols but ordinary eyes. "Akito…" Kaito whispered and drew the boy into a hug holding him as close as he could, swearing to him self to never let any one take his little brother ever again. The boy tensed in his arms but soon relaxed hugging Kaito back. The boy pulled back and looked Kaito in the eyes, "Oni-nee-chan?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Kaito smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Akito, I'm your big brother." The boy smiled brightly and hugged Kaito again, "Oni-nee-chan, Oni-nee-chan!" he cried out happily. Kaito laughed patting the boy on the head, "Ok, ok, sit back and buckle up, we're going to go get you some cloths now." Akito did as he was told as he wrapped the blanket around himself again, since it had came lose, to keep warm as they drove to the store.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
i know it's short but it's a one shot that i thought of. please review and tell me what you think (i'm thinking of doing one with Akira next)...review please XD


End file.
